metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Pirate Homeworld
The Pirate Homeworld is a planet visited by Samus Aran in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. Originally thought to be the birthplace of all existing Space Pirates, the ''Metroid Prime Trilogy'' art booklet stated that it is merely "one of the Space Pirate homeworlds." Though the planet is effectively unnamed in the other versions of Corruption, the Japanese version, the Spanish version, and unused text suggest the planet is named Urtraghus by the Space Pirates and Planet SN-883 by the Galactic Federation. Unofficial Map of the Pirate Homeworld: ''' http://metroid.retropixel.net/mprime3/metroidprime3_map_piratehomeworld.jpg Features The Pirate Homeworld is plagued by a steady stream of Acid Rain, harming any creature without protection in the form of a Hazard Shield. It is unique as it features a Transit system, connecting areas for convenience to travelers on foot. The planet was the first target chosen by Dark Samus to impact a Leviathan onto after taking control of Phaaze with Aurora Unit 313. Space Pirate Data insinuates this occurred long before Bryyo and Elysia were impacted. Thus, the Phazon corruption seen on the Homeworld is more advanced than the latter planets, containing many immense Phazon growths on its surface. The Space Pirates' willing interactions with the Seed are likely to have contributed to the corruption as well. The Homeworld was also protected by a gigantic shield, which Samus had to deactivate in order for the Galactic Federation's assault to commence. When the Leviathan was destroyed, the planet's corruption was stopped. Areas The planet includes the Command Center, a Research Facility, a Mining Site and the Pirate Homeworld Seed. In the Command Courtyard, there are three doors in one room that cannot be opened. It is likely that these doors lead to the Pirate's living quarters. Various large tunnels are present too, possibly allowing Pirate Cargo Drones access to the rest of the base. Samus was able to navigate these tunnels using her Gunship, allowing her to move between the sections of the facility quickly and undetected. Notable Rooms '''Command *Landing Site Bravo *Command Courtyard *Command Station *Transit Station Leviathan Research *Landing Site Alpha *Scrapvault *Metroid Processing *Proving Grounds Mines *Landing Site Charlie *Phazon Quarry *Phazon Harvesting *Main Cavern Biology While the planet's most abundant life-forms are Space Pirates, Phazon Metroids and a few other bioforms dwell on the planet as well, such as Shriekbats and Scritters, who thrive in the sheltered areas throughout the Space Pirate complexes, despite the inhospitable weather conditions. Another species that may originate here are the Korakk Beasts. A possible plant that may have grown on the planet is the highly toxic Badger Glove, since it and the pirates are stated as having alkaloid in their systems. A number of mechanical creatures also reside on the planet, like the Puffer Mines which have been cybernetically enhanced to survive the rough conditions. A number of deceased wildlife can be found and scanned in various places where Pirate experiments have gone wrong, such as in the Scrapvault, where one such example has been woven into the Pirate structure. The Bounty Hunter Gandrayda also makes an appearance here in a boss battle. The Leviathan on the planet is guarded by Omega Ridley, an enhanced and revived version of Meta Ridley corrupted by Phazon. Below is a full list of known inhabitants, including creatures, Pirates, and mechanoids. *Advanced Aerotrooper *Armored Aerotrooper *Assault Aerotrooper *Berserker Knight *Commando Pirate *Crawlmine *Crawltank *Dark Samus *Demolition Trooper *Despair-Class Turret *Dread-Class Turret (unseen) *Federation Marine *Hyper Grapple blocker *"Jolly Roger" Drone (formerly Galactic Federation) *Jumpmine *Leviathan *Liquid Phazon *Massive Tentacle *Metroid Egg *Mining Cannon *Nightbarb *Omega Ridley *Parasitic fungus *PED Marine *Phaazoid *Phazon Grub *Phazon Harvester Drone *Phazon Metroid *Pirate Aerotrooper *Pirate Cargo Drone *Pirate Commander *Pirate Militia *Pirate Surveillance Drone *Pirate Wasp Mother *Red Phaazoid *Remorse-Class Turret *Scarp (deceased) *Scritter *Seed platform *Shriekbat *Space Pirate *Tentacle *Zapper Bosses *Gandrayda *Metroid Hatcher *Pirate Commander *Omega Ridley Major Upgrades *X-Ray Visor *Grapple Voltage *Hazard Suit *Nova Beam *Hyper Grapple Unused Logbook entries http://tcrf.net/Metroid Prime 3: Corruption Trivia *A possible reference to the name "Urtraghus" (惑星ウルトラガス) is found in the name of the Urtragian Shriekbat on the planet.Metroid Prime 3: Corruption - See logbook entry Urtragian Shriekbat in the Pirate Homeworld creatures section. *The art booklet that is included with the Metroid Prime Trilogy refers to the planet as being "one of the Space Pirate homeworlds". Planet Zebes is among these worlds; the Pirates who conquered it renamed themselves "Zebesians" as a declaration of being its rightful inhabitants and it subsequently became an important headquarters. Urthragus likely underwent a similar hostile takeover, resulting in the Pirates viewing it as their homeworld. It remains unknown how many celestial bodies have been converted into worlds that befit the title of Pirate Homeworld, as does the true place of origin of the Space Pirates. *The galaxy the planet resides in is implied to be in a different galaxy than the one controlled by the Galactic Federation. See logbook entry "Loss" in SkyTown lore section. *There is a glitch in the room Mine Lift that will prevent progress, forcing the player to restart the game. There are two Spinners in the room, which cause the lift in the room to drop. However, if one Spinner is activated and Samus leaves the room, both Spinners will be deactivated when she returns, and the Mine Lift cannot be dropped. If this happens and the player saves, the game cannot be continued. *There is a reference to a seemingly lost Metroid game in the Research Facility of the Pirate Homeworld. A terminal in the room Metroid Processing states that "Metroid project "Dread" is nearing the final stages of completion." While in-game it refers to a Space Pirate attempt to convert Metroids into a power source for weapons, this scan is thought to refer to the Nintendo DS video game, Metroid Dread, that seemingly fell off the radar in development; however, the terminal next to it says the project has failed. According to Retro Studios, the reference was not intentional, but this line has caused much frustration and false hope among fans, as Metroid Dread was thought to have been potentially canceled prior to the release of Corruption. :*In the Japanese version of the game, the scan terminal mentioning Metroid project "Dread" now mentions a Dread-Class Turret. The terminal that said the "Dread" project failed references said project without referring to it as such, and still notes that it is not going successfully. *The theme of the Pirate Homeworld later in the game is a remix of "Crateria - The Space Pirates Appear" in Super Metroid, which was again remixed for the Zero Suit stealth sequence in Metroid: Zero Mission. *The Pirate Homeworld has the most Energy Cells in the game: three in total. Gallery Pirate Homeworld areas.jpg|The different areas on the Pirate Homeworld. Pirate X-Ray Terminals.jpg|One of the X-Ray Terminals that uses a code system. Selecting Floor.jpg|Selecting the floor in the Lift Hub room. Pirate Homeworld Courtyard.png|Samus first arrives in the Command Courtyard. Using the Mining Drill.jpg|The terminal that controls the operation of a Mining Drill. ABout to use Pirate Hand Scanner.jpg|A Pirate Homeworld Hand Scanner. Pirate Blue Door.jpg|One of the Blue Doors on the Homeworld. Orange Door.jpg|One of the Orange Doors on the Homeworld. Green Door.jpg|One of the Green Doors on the Homeworld. Landing Site Bravo.jpg|Landing Site Bravo, the pad for the Command Centre. Landing Site Alpha.jpg|Landing Site Alpha, the pad for the Pirate Research Facility. Landing Site Charlie.jpg|Landing Site Charlie, the pad for the Pirate Mines. Pirate Sewage.jpg|Pirate sewage vents. Craneyard.jpg|Using the tower in the room Craneyard to reach the Hazard Shield. Pirate Vent.jpg|The Pirate ventilation shaft which leads to the X-Ray Visor. Pirate Defene sheild.jpg|The Pirates' defensive shield. Homeworld.png|The Federation attacks the exposed Homeworld. Leviathan Destroyed.jpg|The Homeworld's destroyed Leviathan. HomeworldRoom.jpg|The room Metroid Processing, in the Research Centre. Portal to Leviathan Battle ship.jpg|The Warp Site that leads to the orbiting Leviathan battleship. Pirate Homeworld Uncropped.jpg|A full view of the Pirate Homeworld and its surrounding atmosphere. Urtraghus.png|The cityscape of the Pirate Homeworld. SpacePirateCreaturesScan.png|Scan images of the Pirate Homeworld, from the Space Pirate Creatures section of the Logbook. References ru: Мир Пиратов Category:Pirate Homeworld Category:Planets Category:Industrialized areas